Another girl another planet
by comet80
Summary: You were scared of your sexuality, you were scared of you.songfic again.. SLASH MxM Tryan


**_I still don't own HSM.. or I dont own Blink 182. But I have a paycheck I own. _**

* * *

You left me. You left me for that girl, for _her. _You were scared. Admit it ,Troy. You were scared of your sexuality, you were scared of you. You didn't want to be punched around by homophobics. You didn't want her, but didn't want to risk your popularity with the fag boy.

_I Always flirt with death  
I could kill, but I don't care about it  
I can face your threats  
Stand up tall and scream and shout about it  
_

You know what your leaving behind. You know she wont kiss like I do. She wont love you. She wants you, so she looks popular. You want her, so you're considered "normal". She drives you crazy in the worst ways ever, but popularity is far more important to you.

_You always get under my skin  
I don't find it irritating  
You always play to win  
But I don't need rehabilitating  
Another girl, another planet  
Another girl, another planet_

You look at me as if to say 'Get me the hell out of here'. I look at you and smirk. I would, but you made the decision to leave. Y_ou_ wanted out, while I wanted _in._ We both know, I'm your real choice. We both know, it was your choice, and I cant do anything to stop it. I could ruin it, but that would be ruining what you said you want.

_Space travel's in my blood  
And There ain't nothing I can do about it  
Long journeys wear me out  
Oh God you know we can't live without it  
_

We're in the locker room. Even though I hate gym, I still had to take it. It wasn't so bad when we were together. You'd help me shoot in some abandoned hoop in the corner of the gym. I know exactly what your thinking, so I begin to tease you, knowing very well I'll be pulled into a stall. I grab any random guy and begin to kiss him like he's my world. Kiss like your not there.

You get angry. Your cheeks get fiery red. You pull me into some random vacant stall. " Ryan, I can't do this anymore. She drives me nuts. Waiting by my locker, calling my house, always there! It's so annoying. I want you back. Plus, with her I could get into more trouble if I accidentally make her pregnant. Then what'd I do? I don't want a _wife._ "

"Troy" I say as you keep talking on and on. " Troy. Troy? Tr-" I immediately get pulled in for a long soothing kiss, the kind that bring fireworks, the kind we always did after a fight.

_I think I'm on another world with you (with you)  
I'm on another planet with you (with you)  
I think I'm on another world with you (with you)  
I'm on another planet with you (with you)_

I push away. " Troy, I can't do this. I love you,but.. I cant." You raise an eyebrow at me with a confused look on your face. " I can't do this. You had your chance, but you blew it. I was an option, but I'm not anymore."

"Ryan,baby, What do you mean? You know I love you, you know how important this is to me. Baby,why are you crying? What did I do?" you try calming me down, but it gets worse. I cant stand the pain, and anger anymore and hear a slapping noise. My God, I just slapped you. It scares me half to death, at the same time it makes me feel powerful.

"RYAN!" you shout surprised with a hint of anger.

"TROY!" I shout back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

I glare at you. " WHATS WRONG WITH ME? _ME? YOU _LEFT ME FOR _HER!_ YOU WERE TO INSECURE TO GO ON WITH ME! YOU CHEATED ON ME FOR HER. YOU KISSED HER!" I start to cry, tears of anger rolling down my cheeks. " Worst of all, you p-punched me. Just so you could fit in. So the basketball team wouldn't betray you. To prove you weren't gay. To be something your not."

You look down embarrassed and sad, " Ryan, I'm sorry. It was wrong, and I love you. No girl could take your place."

I look at you, and try to not smile,and then walk out. " Troy Bolten, you had your chance." I slam the stall doors and walk out of the school humming sadly, but feeling proud.

_Another girl is loving you now  
Another planet, Is Holding You Down  
Another planet  
_

I finally defeated Troy Bolten.

* * *

**_Feedback is appriciated :D I never force anyone to review, Just suggest:D_**


End file.
